Steven Shows FanFiction to Peridot
by The Castaway Pariah
Summary: Now that Peridot has finished binge-watching Camp Pining Hearts, Steven shows her a way to keep quenching her thirst for it while at the same time sharing a creation of her own with the world.


**A/N: For some context, this takes place before the arc that begins with _Are You My Dad?_.**

* * *

Steven was on his way to the barn to visit Peridot and Lapis. The smaller green Gem would have finished streaming all of _Camp Pining Hearts_ in just two or three days, not needing to sleep or go to the bathroom or eat, the obstacles that prevented Steven from doing a "true" marathon of the shows/movie series he liked. Now to see exactly what she thought.

"STEVEN!" said Peridot, running up to him. "I'm a writer now!"

"Huh?"

"Look!" Peridot shoved a sheet of paper in his face. "Remember _Camp Pining Hearts_? And how I knew Percy and Pierre would be perfect together? I brought it to life!"

Steven took the paper and skimmed it over, looking at the prose Peridot had laced her story with, and saw the part where Pierre called Paulette a "clod" and told her to stay away from Percy.

"Uh..." Steven wasn't quite sure what to say. "What did Lapis think?"

"She thought it was the best story ever!" continued Peridot, leading him into the barn. "And you know what else? The story was so good that she didn't even have to READ it to know it was so good! The level of quality must have radiated off it as an energy because she assigned it a rank of 10 out of 10 and left!"

Steven looked behind Peridot to see Lapis smiling nervously at him through the barn window, giving a thumbs up.

"But I have to get this documented and published!" Peridot continued.

"You can't do that."

Peridot's mood changed. "Oh, CAN'T I?! Are we not friends anymore, huh? You CLOD?!"

"We are!" said Steven quickly, waving his hands in front of him defensively. "But there are copyright laws on this stuff. You can't just use copyrighted intellectual property without permission from the owners. But I know somewhere you can share it."

He got onto the tablet, which Lapis thankfully no longer believed to be a prison, and performed a quick search, and showed Peridot a website with a primarily blue and white interface.

"This is FanFiction!" said Steven. "You can post your story here! And any story about shows and movies and books!"

Peridot was in awe, suddenly becoming joyful. "It's perfect!" She folded up the paper and tried to put it into the charging port on the tablet.

"That's... not how you do it. First we have to create an account. Or you can use mine if you want?" offered Steven.

"You have an... account?"

Steven searched "CookieCatUniverseBoy" and there was a search result:

 _"CookieCatUniverseBoy is a fanfiction author that has written 31 stories for Lonely Blade, Li'l Butler, Dogcopter, and Misc. Cartoons."_

"What is 'misk cartoons'?" asked Peridot.

"That's for cartoons that don't have their own archive," explained Steven. "Like _Crying Breakfast Friends_."

 _'That reminds me, I have to get back to work on my Waffle/Blueberry shipfic...'_

"And here's something REALLY strange." Steven did some more searching and found:

 _"Cartoons: Steven Universe fanfiction archive with over 6564 stories. Come in to read, write, review, and interact with other fans."_

"Humans... write about you?" Peridot wasn't sure how she felt about that idea.

"Not just me," said Steven. "They write about me and Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl..." Steven was just about to tell Peridot that she was included in these stories, but he felt it best to keep that to himself for now.

"How shall I upload my writing to the database?" questioned Peridot.

"It's really simple," said Steven. "All you have to do is type your writing and then save it and then upload that file onto the Doc Manager and then go onto New Story and select that file and also all the stuff you want for your story!"

"It's so elegant and simple!" said the intellectual Peridot. "Now we must open the virtual digital notebook!"

"Oh, you mean Notes?" Steven returned to the main screen and tapped the app icon. "There you go." Then he looked at the paper. "It was a rainy..."

"I need that," said Peridot, taking the paper. She looked at it, then turned the Shift key on and pressed the 'I' key. Then she looked at the paper again, then turned the Shift key off and pressed the 't' key. She looked at the paper again and pressed the space bar...

"Uh, I'll be back later," said Steven, waving before he left Peridot in the barn, intent on transferring her story from the paper to the document with 100 percent accuracy.

* * *

Steven returned just as Peridot pressed the 'N' key to finish the story. She saved it before she cheered and giggled and clapped and pumped her fists into the air. "I did it, Steven! What is the next step?"

Steven sat next to her and got back on and copied the story into FanFiction. Then he clicked _"New Story"_. After having to click that annoying _"Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines."_ button, he clicked _"Select Category"_ and skimmed through the _"TV Shows"_ section. " _Cameleones_... _Camelot_... _Caminhos do Coração_... _Campion_... here we are! _Camp Pining Hearts_!"

They continued and more options were brought up. "I shall take it from here," declared Peridot. She selected the options she wanted, getting the hang of this.

But then there was one final obstacle. The Captcha. "I'm going to need some time, Steven. This code will require the utmost of my brainpower and–"

"It's done, it was 3270." Steven gave the tablet back. "And now your story is officially on the website!"

Peridot was so excited she didn't know quite what to do other than laugh hysterically and bang her arms and legs on the ground. "I will be loved by all!" She grabbed the tablet and became impatient quickly. "What's going on? Why isn't anyone basking in my brilliance?"

"Well, it usually takes a bit of time to get any reviews," said Steven. "Why don't you read some other _Camp Pining Hearts_ stories while you wait?" He did some more searching and Peridot instantaneously saw the first result:

 _"TV Shows: Camp Pining Hearts series fanfiction archive with over 11823 stories. Come in to read, write, review, and interact with other fans."_

Peridot tapped it and just gasped a very long gasp at all the stories there were. She'd finished all the episodes but here were plenty more!

"Enjoy!" said Steven, leaving.

* * *

"Hey, squirt!" Amethyst greeted Steven when he came back to the temple later that day. "How's the nerd?"

"Peridot's doing just fine!" said Steven. "I showed FanFiction to her and she loves it!"

"Oh, cool," said Amethyst. "Did she write something?"

"She wrote a shipfic between Percy and Pierre from _Camp Pining Hearts_! And I showed her all those other stories!"

"Even the M-rated ones?"

When Steven heard those words, the color practically drained from his face. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh no! Peridot! Don't read anything!" he yelled as he got up and ran out of the temple with his arms in the air.

* * *

Steven came back to the barn. "Lapis!" he cried to the blue Gem behind it. "How's Peridot?! Is she still in the barn?!"

"She hasn't come OUT of the barn. She's been in the corner for I don't know how long."

So Steven went around the front of the barn and saw that Peridot was, indeed, in the corner of the barn in a fetal position. "Peridot?" Steven slowly approached her, and as he got closer, he heard what she was saying better.

"Humans... fusion... attempt... not... able... to... know... what..."

Steven picked up the tablet and became increasingly disheartened at what he saw. Oh dear... it was that story he'd found when he'd gotten curious that one time... the one where Paulette and Percy secretly slept in the same dormitory so they could...

"Steven?"

He slowly turned around at the whisper from the corner.

"Why did Percy and Paulette do that with their unidentified human organs?"

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for writing this. I was just so happy to have another idea.**

 **Plus I was going to have it that _Camp Pining Hearts_ has little to no stories, but then I thought, what if _Camp Pining Hearts_ had developed a large fanbase akin to that of _Total Drama Island_?**

 **Again, _I Like To Eat Gems_ IS being continued, as soon as we get more new episodes and find out new information I'll need.**


End file.
